The invention relates to the field of developing and manufacturing a counting-type radiation detection instrument, in particular to a method of identifying the energy range of radiation from radioactive material and a system for detecting the same in a counting-type radiation detection system.
The counting-type radiation detection system is one of the commonly used devices for detecting the intensity, dose rate, etc. of radiation from radioactive material. In fields like special nuclear material detection, radioactive material detection, environmental dose rate detection, the counting-type radiation detection system has such characteristics as high detection speed, high sensitivity, wide energy spectrum response, etc., so it becomes a commonly used technique in these fields.
A conventional counting-type radiation detection system does not have the radiation energy identification function, so it is not very sensitive to the dose rate and energy of radiation.
A method of measuring natural background reflection as disclosed in German patent for invention DE 197 11 124 C2 can accurately and rapidly distinguish naturally occurring radiation material (NORM) from artificial radiation material, and the principle thereof is similar to that of a dual energy window method. However, said patent simply distinguishes NORM from artificial radiation material without showing the probability of the differentiation, and it cannot change the energy window threshold settings pertinently.
There is no report in China on the use of the dual energy window technique in such a counting-type instrument to identify the energy range of a radiation source.